Catch Me If You Can
by KeiChanz
Summary: I found you... [Sequal to You're It]


Hello! Yes, I'm back and with the squeal to **You're It** by popular request. I got so many reviews saying that I should make a sequel for **You're It** and with all the spare time I have in school now, I decided to acquiesce their requests. I know the title's a bit standard, but it was the only one I could come up with. But then again, "You're It" is kinda ordinary too. Enjoy!

* * *

**Catch Me If You Can**

* * *

She was hot on his trail, and they both knew it. Of course, that did nothing to diminish the smugness that showed on his face as he ran, dodging rotten logs and dunking under low branches. She would never catch up with him, let alone find him if he even chose to hide. They both knew he had the better advantage out of both of them in this game, with his fast speed and agility. 

She didn't stand a chance.

Smirking to himself, the action dripping with smug victory, Inuyasha stealthily slipped between two thick trees, shifting the branches to hide his form from view. He didn't want to make it too hard for her after all. If he did, he'd probably be sitting in the forest all day along and he'd eventually nod off, leaving himself unprotected for the night's creatures to feast upon.

Shuddering at the mental image, Inuyasha strained his fuzzy ears and easily picked up the rapidly approaching footsteps, which were headed in his hiding area. He stood stock still, sucking in a breath and holding it, much like she had done earlier. He knew it wasn't necessary, but Inuyasha found that it was automatic.

The footsteps didn't stop and she ran right through his hiding area.

Resisting the urge to burst out laughing, Inuyasha released his breath in a sigh; a chuckle escaping passed his lips.

Inuyasha mentally patted himself on the back and stepped out from his momentary shelter, another smug smirk gracing his lips. Amber eyes gazed off in the direction she ran in, wondering how far she'll get before she gives up and comes crawling back, exhausted from running after a nonexistent victim.

He snorted and relaxed against a tree, sliding down the smooth bark until he was sitting on the ground, ankles crossed and hands cushioning his head behind him. Releasing a sigh, Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited.

The forest's sounds calmed him, gave him a sense of serenity that he hasn't felt for a long time. A part of him hoped she wouldn't find him so he could snatch a well-deserved rest.

A yawn escaped his mouth but he wouldn't allow himself to doze off. It was too dangerous. So instead, just to keep him busy, Inuyasha started counting down the seconds until Kagome found him.

So absorbed in his counting that he didn't notice the sweet fragrance of vanilla and cherry blossoms wafting his way and when he heard a twig snap to his left, he brushed if off as a critter passing by then scurrying up the tree when the sound of claws scrapping wood emitted above him.

"Thirty, thirty one, thirty two…"

His leaning post began to vibrate and his brow furrowed slightly. _That must be one helluva critter. _Inuyasha thought with a hint of amusement, not bothering to open his eyes to prove his hypothesis.

The tree continued to shake for a moment and a brief rustling of trees issued from above him until it finally stopped, the "critter" apparently making itself comfortable within the boughs of the tree.

Heaving a sigh of relief – the vibrating was getting quite annoying – Inuyasha shifted and wrinkled his nose. He felt a pair of eyes watching him from above and decided the stupid critter was becoming bothersome. Why the hell was it watching him? What did he look like, a piece of damn poultry?

He emitted a low warning growl from within his throat, loud enough for the annoying animal to hear and figuring the creature would skitter away with its tail between its legs but all he received in return was a soft titter.

Wait…a titter? What the _hell_ kind of animal was this? Certainly the strangest one _he's_ ever heard, that's for damn sure.

He increased the volume of his warning growl and in turn received the vibration and a brief rustling of leaves again but it quickly ceased after a few seconds.

Grunting in satisfaction, figuring the nuisance had finally gotten the message and jumped out of the tree, Inuyasha smirked in victory, eyes still closed.

_Stupid critter. Prob'ly pissin' a trail right now—_

Something soft brushed over his lap gently, developing a tickling sensation and he wrinkled his nose again, feeling something warm fluttering over his face.

_The hell? _Perplexed, Inuyasha opened his eyes and the honey pools widened when they found an upside down face with two smiling chocolate depths staring back at him accompanied with a smile on a pair pink lips to match.

Before Inuyasha could ask why the hell she was hanging upside down from the tree or comprehend that it had been her hair that had tickled his legs, Kagome grabbed his forelocks and pulled his face forward to lock lips with his own.

Inuyasha made a sound of surprise in the back of his throat but he quickly relented, amber eyes fluttering close as Kagome's lips danced over his sensuously. He leaned forward a bit, issuing more pressure on her lips.

Kagome sighed into the kiss, her face flushed from her current position and her cheeks burned when Inuyasha assaulted her mouth with his tongue, taking and giving everything.

But as much as Kagome was enjoying the kiss, she was starting to feel a bit dizzy from the blood rushing to her head and knew that if she stayed this way for much longer, she would grow weak enough to lose her leg-lock on the branch and tumble to the ground none to gently.

Apparently Inuyasha knew this too because the next thing she knew, Inuyasha had broke the kiss and was tugging her down from the tree, shifting her so she would land in his lap with a grunt.

And as soon as she was situated to his liking, his lips were on hers again, strong arms wrapping around her slender form to pull her closer.

Kagome didn't protest, instead she swathed her arms around his neck and held him captive as she returned the kiss full-heartedly.

A few more kisses later - all of which were delivered by Inuyasha - the two finally rested against one another, Kagome's slim form melting against the muscular frame of Inuyasha's body.

But before long, they could both hear the concerned cries of their friends as they searched for the couple, knowing they were playing an "innocent" round of Hide-'n'-Seek.

Both girl and hanyou heaved a sigh of reluctance and stood up, Inuyasha using Kagome as leverage and emitting a giggle from the girl who shoved him playfully. Inuyasha snickered and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together and causing Kagome to blush prettily and offer a shy smile.

They walked in a compatible silence back to their friends, just enjoying the peace and calm of the forest and each other's company.

Kagome broke the quiet. "So Inuyasha," she began, casting a sly glance at him through the corners of her eyes, a hint of a smirk tugging at her lips. "Ya up for a nice _innocent_ game of Tag?" she asked, the smirk making itself known on her pink lips.

Inuyasha arched a black brow at her, her smirk sending not so innocent thoughts reeling in his head and the beginnings of his own smirk played at his lips. "'Tag', huh? And how do you play 'Tag'?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye and if his thoughts were anything like Kagome's, he would enjoy this game of 'Tag'.

Kagome raised her own brow. "Oh, it's just like Hide-'n'-Seek," She grinned. "Only…there's no hiding involved." She explained, giving his hand a squeeze, almost suggestively.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed dangerously and he smirked, returning the suggestive squeeze. "Sounds like fun. I'm all for it, Kagome." He said lowly and Kagome shuddered at the hidden meaning behind those seemingly innocent words.

Releasing his hand, Kagome faced him and snaked a hand behind his neck to pull his face down toward hers and deliver a sloppy kiss to the mouth. But before he could respond, Kagome pulled back and a corner of her moth curved upward, coffee orbs glinting impishly.

"Catch me if ya can, Inuyasha."

And with that, Kagome winked at him then sped off, her laughter echoing throughout the forest.

Inuyasha blinked, grinned, and then took off after her, quickly catching up with the playful girl as his own laughter blended in with hers.

The others never did find them and they didn't return back to the village until well after sunset.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**

So, how'd ya like it? I know it's not as good as the first one, but I still enjoyed writing it, even if it was just a one-shot. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it to the fullest!

Until Next Time,  
**_Keiko_**


End file.
